


Sea of love

by Dollybumbum



Series: Larry one shots. [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dollybumbum/pseuds/Dollybumbum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loosely based off Sea of Love- Cat Power</p>
<p>Harry reflects on the summer he spent with the love of his life, Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sea of love

_Come with me my love to the sea, the sea of love, I want to tell you how much I love you._

   I found myself standing in the doorway waiting, wishing for some kind of miracle to occur which would mean I didn’t have to do this. Alas, I buttoned up my trench, bit my lip and forced myself out of the door and into the car where the others were waiting patiently.

   They smiled reassuringly, letting me know that life goes on and I can get through this but does it? Will I?

  Just last summer we spent every night on the pier, remember? Well, every night we had spare. Then we’d walk, hand in hand, across the sand complaining about how cliché and utterly stupid we had become. That stupid joke we’d make about getting old and being married and having 3 kids once 1D ended and we were finally allowed to be ourselves.

  “I love you.” You’d tell me again and again. Just to make sure I remembered just to make sure that no matter how much pressure was put on us you were there for me and nothing else mattered. Lucky me, I fell for it.

  I guess it was love, while it lasted... But nothing can ever last forever. Not even us and I was so certain that it would have, we both were.

  Who am I kidding? I’m still as madly in love with you as I ever was. Do you still love me Louis? It’s okay if you don’t want to answer that.

  So, after the longest car ride of my life I gulped and walked down the steps onto the sandy shore, where we’d spent all those blissful carefree nights that summer, blaming my tears on the wind and sand billowing into my eyes. 

  Carrying you in my arms was scary. It was like holding onto the last hope of us, of our forever.

  After a few prayers and words from the last that I couldn’t bring myself to hear, I opened the lid and tipped out the contents of your Urn into our spot under the pier and into the beautiful ocean beneath.

**I love you Louis, and I always will.**

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'm doing this right I only just got an account and I swear to god I am computer inept. I can barely use word for fluff sake. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this I guess enjoyed isn't really the right word I hope I didn't make you cry I'm sorry. I also hope I made this the right ratings and everything let me know if I didn't I don't want to offend anyone. 
> 
> I was originally going to write this as a full fic with chapters and shit but I actually ended up submitting it (with different character names) as a piece of coursework so boom it was a one shot. Yeah I hope you enjoyed, try listening to the song its beautiful and gives me chills! Leave me comments and stuff tell me to stop writing if this is god awful. I have a few more fics already written so they should be posted soon and I promise not all of them are depressing!
> 
> Am I even meant to write all this stuff here? I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry.


End file.
